User blog:Wachowman/Epic Gaming Rap Battle Joel Vs Lee
Hey everybody! That's right, another EGRB has been released and let me just say, it's one of my favorite battles, also My next EGRB is the SEASON FINALE so be sure to look out for that, Also, The very first Epic Youtuber Rap Battle will be released today and I as well find that to be one of my favorite battles, I would like to Thanks My good Friend and Fellow Nigga FlareBlitz for making the awesome lines for Lee, press his Page link to go and spam his message wall (loljk), Now please, ENJOY THE BATTLE Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qx2Bv6J8ss BATTLE (Joel is seen living In His brother Tommy's town) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! (The alarm goes off as the men on watch see a hoard of zombies coming towards the Town) JOEL! (Joel is protecting the east side with 2 other men, but those men are shot by a figure in the distance) VS! (Joel then sees none other, than Lee Everett) LEEEEEE! (They are now face to face as Zombies/Walkers past them, and they know what kind of battle is needed) BEGIN! Joel verse 1 Im guessing you didn't think twice before you decided to challenge me, The Walkers you face wouldn't match shit to the Infected I've seen. You lost every member in your group in the last episode. It's such a shame, Apparently you were the leader, so it's you to blame. Can't you see that Clementine can't match shit to what Ellie has conquered, We have Clickers you can't even fight, so don't bring your cleaver to this Hoard. This won't even be a challenge to me, just like episode 5 you're already Done, Also, I'd give you a hand in Rapping since its seems like you need one. Lee verse 1 Welcome to hell, Joel, where I'll take you out in a few clicks, I'll Starve you from Help, and instead serve you some disses. I fight Walkers, "Texas Ranger", call me "Bruce" Lee Everett, You think you'll win? Your brain's as messed up as those with Cordyceps. You can try, liar, but I'll squash your chances like a mere Firefly, Acting like an idiot while infecteds pry, what, you high on your own supply? The professor's here, and here's my lecture on how you're about to be history, Best be glad, Joel, you're about to meet Sarah, let me just put you out of your misery. Joel verse 2 It'll take you 400 Days, just to make decisions and play, It's A Long Road Ahead until the sequel to your next game. You got game of the Year, but no one gave a shit about the DLC's, I'm tired of your dialogue so press those 3 dots if you'd please. You think your games story line is so great? Well I can Tell a better Tale, It's about a group of people who tried to live in the apocalypse and failed My game got rated 10 outta 10, but yours was never a big fuss, Now we'll be surviving while you're a "Walker" ,Unlike the Last Of Us Lee Verse 2 Take a seat, Gramps, don't strain yourself, take a breath, Survive against me? Impossible, you'll be Walking out of here Dead. At least I have pals, you're too wrapped up on being in despair, Going out alone? Do I need to remind you on what is out there? Take a hike, Tourist, you have no reason to be here, you see, Tell you what, when this battle's done, I'll give you a sec to go and bite me. My story of sacrifice and leadership is one you cannot live up to, Now listen closely, as my critically acclaimed lines lyrically defame you. WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPRIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! Who won? Joel Lee Category:Blog posts